


Pain

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [88]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Star Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: After much thought, the Destroyer decides that he needed help- so he plans to make a army, much like Dream's Star Warriors.The pain had just begun
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 31





	Pain

The ERROR gazes up, staring with blurred vision, at the endless strings with captured SOULs- he tunes out the Voices until they became nothing but buzzing static to his hearing.

The glitches were bad today, causing intent pain- it felt like his bones at the code was being ripped out and patched up at the same time. And then there was the melting feeling that sometimes washes over him when the glitches and lags went out of control.

Error did not know what caused the reaction. Certain things made them worst, whenever he discovered a cause he wrote it down and tried to not do that away.

There was nothing he could do to heal these glitches, he was sure that there were so encrypted into him that he may die if he even tried. And Error studied enough codes to know when to let things be... still he searched for answers.

Error blinks... he had wanted to make another glitch like him. Just to see if he could fix it.

The destroyer thought long and hard, trying to think of a good Sans that he could trap in his Anti-Void, he had seen the first stages of becoming an ERROR from Blueberry.

The pain rushes through him and decides then and there that he was going to make another ERROR. He needed someone that had enough DETERMINATION to survivor the Anti-Void long enough to become an ERROR.

Finding a Sans like that is going to be a challenge in itself.

Suddenly a strange thought appeared in his mind... while not like a large cube containing traps, puzzles and games; then send a lot of different Sanses inside for them to try and escape.

An evil grin appears on his grins as he thought long and hard on the matter. They would turn to dust or make it to the end, but by the time they reached the end, it would be too late, the effects of the Anti-Void would kick in.

Error nods his skull at his plan. Whoever became an ERROR he will keep and train under him- there might be more than one...

Much like how Ink and Dream built up the Star Warriors, he will build his own army.


End file.
